2012/August
August 1 LittleMonsters.com :Main article: Little Monsters (website) In the morning, Gaga talked with her fans and again during the day. August 2 MONSTERVISION #2 In this Monstervision, Gaga and Tara expressed their love for all the outfit sketch submission, and that they are choosing the sketches that Gaga will wear. Gaga said she would wear one of the outfits at the first FAME perfume launch. 8-2-12 MONSTERVISION 2 001.jpg August 3 In A Recording Studio Lady Gaga went to a recording studio in Chicago where she recorded songs for the new album. 8-3-12 In Recording Studio 001.jpg LittleMonsters.com Lady Gaga posted a pic on LittleMonsters.com that said "New ink. New album" with the word "ArtPop" tattoed on her arm. 8-3-12 LM.com 001.jpg Elvis Durran's Z100 : Main article: WHTZ-FM Gaga called to wishes Elvis an happy birthday and recalled what happened in the fast few days. Out in Chicago Lady Gaga was spotted out in Chicago at night. 8-3-12 Out in Chicago 001.jpg August 4 LittleMonsters.com :Main article: Little Monsters (website) Lady Gaga posted a picture on LittleMonsters.com of her and Taylor Kinney in a pool. She also took time to talk with fans on a chatroom. 8-4-12 LM.com 001.jpg Monstervision No. 3 Lady Gaga posted the third Monstervision episode on LittleMonsters.com. She shared some old videos that hadn't been seen before. One of her dacning to Schieβe on Christmas with her mother, and another of the VMA You and I rehearsal. 8-4-12 MONSTERVISION 3 001.JPG 8-4-12 MONSTERVISION 3 002.JPG August 5 LittleMonsters.com :Main article: Little Monsters (website) In the morning, Gaga joined "Gaga's chat". August 7 Going to Giorgio Armani New York City Gaga was spotted going to Giorgio Armani to buy the pink coat she would latter wear. 8-8-12 Going to Giorgio Armani 001.jpg 8-8-12 Going to Giorgio Armani 002.jpg 8-8-12 Going to Giorgio Armani 003.jpg Giorgio Armani Lady Gaga went shopping at the Giorgio Armani store in New York City. 8-7-12 Shopping at Giorgio Armani 001.jpg #Pink coat, hat, and clutch by Giorgio Armani Leaving Giorgio Armani Lady Gaga was seen leaving the Giorgio Armani store. 8-8-12 Out In New York City 001.jpg 8-8-12 Out In New York City 002.jpg #Pink coat and clutch by Giorgio Armani, sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, shoes by Brian Atwood August 8 LittleMonsters.com :Main article: Little Monsters In the morning, she joined the chat. Lady Gaga posted a pic on LittleMonsters.com of her trying on her friend's wedding dress. Lady Gaga revealed the cover of her Vogue September Magazine at 11pm EST. 8-7-12 LM.com 001.jpg August 9 LittleMonsters.com :Main article: Little Monsters 8-9-12 LM.com 001.jpg #Shoes by Louis Vuitton August 10 LittleMonsters.com Pics Lady Gaga Posted a Couple of pics of her on LittleMonsters.com 8-10-12 LM.com 001.jpg 8-10-12 LM.com 002.jpg Louis Vuitton Store Lady Gaga was seen at the Louis Vuitton Store in Chicago, in the afternoon. 8-10-12 Louis Vuitton 001.jpg Out in Chicago Lady Gaga was seen in New York City even later that day. 8-10-12 Out in NYC 001.jpg August 11 LittleMonsters.com :Main article: Little Monsters Gaga uploaded a couple of selfies and a Instagram photo about her concept of "ARTPOP". She also wrote on Twitter a reply to a fan named Marc about his comment on her "remixed" photograph posted earlier. She wrote a few more tweets in relation to other photographs she posted on Little Monsters. She also joined "Gaga's chat". Later, some fans fought on Twitter relating to the fan Gaga's tweeted which prompted the following note posted by Gaga: ;Monsters making me sad fighting on Twitter. Im going to sleep. :I hope we don't fight here. Arriving in Sofia Lady Gaga arrived in Sofia, Bulgaria in the evening, around 4 PM. She was also spotted signing autographs for fans in the airport. 8-11-12 Arriving in Sofia, Bulgaria 001.jpg A0Bs2phCIAA46qg.jpg A0BuH8nCIAAhB89.jpg A0BxyAOCYAA0Qeh.jpg August 12 Hotel Lady Gaga signed autographs and met fans as she left her hotel in the morning. 8-12-12 Leaving Hotel in Sofia 001.jpg 8-12-12 Leaving Hotel in Sofia 002.jpg 8-12-12 Leaving Hotel in Sofia 003.jpg LittleMonsters.com :Main article: Little Monsters In the morning, Gaga joined a chatroom. She discussed the events that happened the night before. Later in the day, Gaga uploaded a photograph of herself on her way to the stadium and added in the caption that she would release a video later on that day. Vasil Levski National Stadium The Born This Way Ball crew went to the venue to do a run-through of the show. They rehearsed the few modifications and the rest of the show after a month break. August 13 Kempinksi Hote 8-13-12 Hotel 001.jpg 8-13-12 Hotel 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Lanvin, earrings by Moschino, purse by Louis Vuitton, coat by Hermès, shoes by Unknown LittleMonsters.com :Main article: Little Monsters At dusk, Gaga created "gaga's Chat" with a limit of 33 fans. MONSTERVISION #4 Lady Gaga posted the fourth episode of Monstervision on LittleMonster.com. The episode showed Gaga arriving in Bulgaria and going to rehearse. 8-13-12 MONSTERVISION 4 001.jpg MONSTERVISION #5 Lady Gaga posted the fifth episode of Monstervision on LittleMonsters.com. The episode showed Gaga taking a bath using the FAME soap, and getting her makeup done in her hotel while explaining a bit about the purpose of Monstervisions and talked a bit about ARTPOP. 8-13-12 MONSTERVISION 5 001.jpg 8-13-12 MONSTERVISION 5 002.jpg August 14 *"Fame" trailer was released in the morning via Little Monsters LittleMonsters.com :Main article: Little Monsters In the morning, Gaga wrote a note ("I FINALLY HAVE RECEIVED IT...THE FRAGRANCE TRAILER IN MY POSSESSION!! What should i do!") before uploading the trailer on the website. She also wrote a second note titled "SURPRISE I POSTED IT EARLY!!": "Its nice to have this site cuz i can't give you everything early! hope you love it as much as steven and i". She wrote on the comments on the trailer, "well I'm so happy you like it, that shiz was expensive". She also wrote a short letter to her fans regarding the past year during the Born This Way era in 2011: :A letter to my sweet fans.. :Today is a really happy day for me. The past year was a challenge, and I'm so happy to have my spirit back. I felt in chains at times. Whether is be the record label disagreeing with me on single choices, or directors who could only create an idea of "gaga" or what i've "done before" and not able to move forward, and there was also of course the incessant dragging of the most important single of my career in dead-beaten-horse-mud. Then there were all the personal moments. Betrayed by lifelong friends, mentors I've had for years suddenly taking advantage of me, and a massive struggles with my body image. :I've grown and left most of these things behind, the monsters of fame are very real. But I wanted to thank you for baring with me a little bit. Today's film is what happens when there is love and respect amongst creatives, teams, management. This project was run solely by the HAUS OF GAGA, ATOM FACTORY, AND STEVEN KLEIN'S fantastic team. I am feeling blessed to have removed those from my life driven by money and luxury, its all about the art of it. I feel free today. :Thank you for always being there for me monsters. :I love you. :LG Born This Way Ball: Vasil Levski National Stadium The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Kids 011.jpg Backstage meet and greet 8-14-12_Backstage_meet_and_greet_001.jpg #Robe by Versace, sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith August 15 Arriving in Romania 8-15-12 Arriving in Romania 001.jpg 8-15-12_Arriving_in_Romania_002.jpg 8-15-12_Arriving_in_Romania_003.jpg #Dress by Moschino, sunglasses by Chanel, clutch by Louis Vuitton, shoes by Brian Atwood LittleMonsters :Main article: LittleMonsters.com In the morning, Gaga revealed that she wrote "Partynauseous" for Kendrick Lamar and that the song will be released in September. At night, Gaga wrote a little note called "Furgate" addressing the controversy regarding her wearing a fur coat and she also create a chatroom. August 16 Going to Piaţa Constituţiei 8-16-12_Going_to_Piaţa_Constituţiei_001.jpeg 8-16-12 Going to Piaţa Constituţiei 002.jpg #Dress by Moschino Born This Way Ball: Piaţa Constituţiei August 17 Leaving Romania Gaga left Romania in the morning and boarded a private plane to Austria. 8-17-12 Leaving Romania 001.jpg 8-17-12 Leaving Romania 002.jpg MONSTERVISION #6 Lady Gaga posted the sixth episode of Monstervision titled "Fozzi and Me", starring Lady Gaga and Fozzi, Tara's dog. The video showed scenes of Gaga and Fozzi walking and having fun around Bucharest and finally boarding a private plane to Austria. 8-17-12 MONSTERVISION 6 001.jpg Arriving in Vienna, Austria Lady Gaga arrived in Austria in the afternoon. She was greeted by fans and signed autographs as she proceeded to her hotel. 8-17-12 Arriving in Vienna, Austria 001.JPG 8-17-12 Arriving in Vienna, Austria 002.jpg August 18 Leaving Hotel in Vienna Lady Gaga left her hotel in the morning and signed autographs as she left. 8-18-12 Leaving Hotel in Vienna 001.jpg 8-18-12 Leaving Hotel in Vienna 002.jpg Born This Way Ball: Wiener Stadthalle August 19 MONSTERVISION #7 Lady Gaga posted the 7th episode of Monstervision online titled, "The Adventures of Mary Jane Holland". The episode showed scenes of Gaga, Tara Savelo and others, cooking, partying and playing with Tara's dog, Fozzi. This Monstervision marked the comeback of Gaga's brunette hair. 8-19-12 MONSTERVISION 7 001.jpg 8-19-12 MONSTERVISION 7 002.jpg Out in Amsterdam Lady Gaga was spotted out in Amsterdam and she took pictures with fans. 8-19-12 Out in Amsterdam 001.jpg August 20 LittleMonsters.com Lady Gaga posted several pics on LittleMonsters.com of her brand new brunette hair. 8-20-12 LittleMonster.com 001.jpg 8-20-12 LittleMonster.com 002.jpg 8-20-12 LittleMonster.com 003.jpg Leaving Hotel in Amsterdam Lady Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Amsterdam around noon. She took pictures with fans on her way out. 8-20-12 Leaving Hotel In Amsterdam 001.jpg 8-20-12 Leaving Hotel in Amsterdam 002.jpg August 21 Vilnius Airport Lady Gaga arrived at Vilnius Airport in the morning. She then proceeded to her hotel. 8-21-12 Vilnius Airport 001.jpg 8-21-12 Vilnius Airport 002.jpeg Born This Way Ball: Vingis Park August 22 Leaving The Hotel Gaga was spotted leaving her hotel. i4c7cd547a7973_700.jpg August 23 Born This Way Ball: Riga Mežaparks August 25 Born This Way Ball: Tallinn Song Festival Grounds August 27 Born This Way Ball: Hartwall Areena August 30 Born This Way Ball: Ericsson Globe August 31 Born This Way Ball: Ericsson Globe Category:2012 fashion